The related art describes technology related to reaction force control for reducing discomfort of the driver. For example, Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2004-249891 describes an auxiliary device for driving vehicles. With this device, based on a confidence factor of false recognition and a confidence factor that an object is not present, a risk potential is computed, and, corresponding to the risk potential, a pattern of change in the reaction force generated in the vehicle equipment is corrected, so that the reaction force characteristics are taken to be good characteristics when the obstacle is not an object for reaction force control.